Teman tapi?
by lemonaite
Summary: Pada akhirnya, nunggu ga selalu berujung penyesalan [BL, Yaoi, Meanie couple, Mingyu x Wonwoo, SVT, Drabble, Fluff]
1. Chapter 1

Cast: Meanie

Drabble, Oneshot series!

Yaoi, BxB, DLDR, Typo

© Cast belong to their family, Ent, fans. Storyline is mine

Happy Reading!

Si **Jak**!

Kelas kami terasa panas sekali. Kalau kata penjaga sekolah kami sih mati listrik. Jam di dinding tepat menunjukkan pukul 12.06, saat dimana matahari sedang berada di puncaknya. Aku hanya terdiam di tempat dudukku seperti biasanya. Mencoba untuk tidur walau sulit sekali rasanya. Jeonghan, Woozi, dan Seungkwan sedang pergi menuju kantin dan aku terlalu malas untuk beranjak. Ku hiraukan rasa laparku dan melawan teriknya siang ini.

Terdengar suara kursi di tarik di belakangku. Ah, paling hanya anak-anak tukang gosip yang akan mulai berbincang. Aku tetap diam tak bergeming di posisiku. Beradegan seolah-olah aku benar-benar terlelap.

Tak lama rasa kantuk menyergapiku. Angin sepoi-sepoi terasa dari kursi belakang. Aku yang mulai terlelap pun bingung. _Bukannya bangkunya tadi diambil ya?_

"Hai, Won-ie." Suara tersebut menyapaku ketika aku melihat ke belakang, ternyata Mingyu duduk di bangku itu. Ia memegang sebuah kipas dan asik mengipasi dirinya. _Mungkin adem karena dia kali ya?_

Aku mengusap kedua mataku. Aku hanya merengut sambil menatapnya tajam dan langsung mengeluarkan bekal yang ku bawa. Mencoba untuk mendiamkannya karena anak itu membuatku batal tertidur.

"Kenapa?" Ia menepuk pundakku pelan. "Bete?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku tanpa berusaha menatapnya. Aku terus mengunyah sampai terasa angin terhembus lagi dari arah belakang.

"Aku tahu kamu kepanasan. Sini di kipasin." Ia berkata dengan lembut. Aku yang mendengar hal itu berusaha tak menggubrisnya. Mau di taruh di mana mukaku kalau dia tahu aku merona.

"Wonwoo kenapa?" Tanya Seolhyun menghampiriku. "Mukanya merah banget."

SHIT.

"Eh-? Kamu sakit?" Tanya Mingyu di belakangku. Aku tersenyum ke arah mereka. "Nggak kok.. Kepanasan, hehehe.."

"Yee... tadi di tanya diem aja. Hadap sini gih, biar di kipasin." Ujar Mingyu tak peduli dengan tatapan Seolhyun. Aku menghadap ke arahnya dengan malas-malasan sambil mengangkat kotak bekalku. Mingyu mulai mengipas ke arahku. Sesekali dia mengangkat tangannya untuk merapihkan rambutku. Seolhyun yang tidak kami ajak bicara sedari tadi pun kembali ke tempat duduknya sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

Keheningan menyergapi kami. Aku masih asik berkutat dengan makananku sedangkan Mingyu tak henti menggerakkan tangannya.

"Gyu!" Amber menghampiri kami. "Kalau mau ngipasin tuan-nya yang modal dong. Masa pake kipas orang." Aku menatap kipas yang di pegang oleh Mingyu. Pantas saja aku merasa familiar dengan kipas di genggaman Mingyu, karena seingatku Mingyu tidak pernah membawa kipas.

"Hehe... Bentar dulu ya. Kasian dia keringetan." Ujar Mingyu sembari menunjuk ke arahku. Aku yang dilihat olehnya mendelik.

"Balikin aja, Gyu." Aku menatapnya tajam, tetapi dia hanya meringis dengan gigi taringnya. Ekspresiku langsung berubah melihat senyumnya. _Kalau dia gitu, gimana bisa marah._

"Ntar aja laaaah. Pake punya yang lain aja. Ok ok? Ntar kamu juga aku kipasin deeeeh..." Mingyu memohon dengan aegyo andalannya. Dasar, tahu saja kalau semua orang lemah dengan aegyonya.

"Ish, yaudah. Dan berhenti bulat-bulatin mata kayak gitu, menggelikan." Ujar Amber, Mingyu hanya terkekeh menanggapinya. Amber pun kembali ke tempat duduknya. Aku yang sudah selesai makan langsung membereskan peralatan makanku. Bersamaan dengan itu, Jeonghan, Woozi, dan Seungkwan sudah kembali dari kantin.

"Katanya mau tidur, tapi malah asik kipas-kipasan di sini..." Ujar Jeonghan menyapa kami.

"Lumayan, kalau ada hamba kenapa gak dimanfaatin aja. Dia ridho kok." Aku tersenyum mengejek ke arah Mingyu dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, Mingyu hanya bisa memasang muka bete andalannya.

"Kenapa emang? Mau di kipasin juga?"

"Idih. Gak lah ya, mending aku dikipasin sama Seungcheol... Duh jadi kangen kan..." Jeonghan kumat lagi, Ia memanyunkan bibirnya sambil berkaca. _Dasar..._

"Gak pegel?" Aku mengalihkan perhatianku kepada Mingyu, mukanya sudah berubah merah. Pasti dia capek.

"Pegel sih, tapi gak papa kok!" Aku yang merasa kasihan langsung menyenderkan badanku ke arah bangku agar dia lebih mudah mengipasiku. Aku sebenarnya tidak enak tetapi pasti dia akan berhenti saat dia mau.

Tak lama berselang Ahn songsaenim memasuki kelas kami. Aku lupa bahwa waktu istirahat sudah habis. Angin tak hentinya berhembus, Mingyu sepertinya masih kekeuh.

"Gak balik ke bangku?" Tanyaku. Dia hanya menggeleng. "Mau ngadem di sini."

"AC disini mati juga, Gyu. Plis, deh..." Aku mengernyitkan dahiku heran.

"Lagi males aja sama Seokmin."

"Oalah lagi berantem toh.." Aku mengeluarkan buku catatanku. Ahn songsaenim adalah guru bahasa inggris yang senang sekali memberikan catatan. Beliau pun sudah terlihat bersiap-siap menulis lagi di papan tulis.

"Ngga berantem. Cuman males aja."

"Iya iya, percaya. Eh, udah ih kipasinnya. Tulis tuh soalnya." Kataku.

"Kamu munduran dikit deh." Suruhnya, aku hanya menurut saja. Menaruh bukuku di pangkuan dan mulai menulis. Ketika ku lirik, Mingyu tetap mengipasku menggunakan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya mulai menulis.

Aku malas menegurnya. Aku hanya terdiam sembari menulis. Terkadang ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya, tapi tak sampai 3 menit Ia kembali mengipasku. Aku hanya diam, berusaha bersikap biasa saja.

"Udah selesai nyatet belum?" Mingyu bertanya kepadaku, aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan tetap fokus menatap papan tulis.

"Lihat dong..."

Aku langsung memutar kepalaku. "Emang kamu belum nyatet?" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku melihat ke arah buku tulisnya. Dia hanya menyalin soal di papan tulis sampai nomer 5 padahal seluruh soalnya ada 20.

"Ish, bukannya disalin semuanya." Aku menyerahkan buku tulisku dan mengambil kipas di genggamannya. Ia meminta kembali kipasnya tetapi aku hanya diam. Tak lama setelah dia menulis aku pun memulai menggerakkan tanganku. Aku terus melakukan kegiatan itu sambil fokus menatapnya yang menyalin catatanku. Sesekali aku tertawa ketika membandingkan tulisannya dengan tulisanku.

"Hahaha, ternyata tuan muda gue baik juga ya. Makasih ya!" Katanya sembari mengelus poniku dan mengembalikan buku tulisku.

"Sini gantian, aku kipasin kamu lagi." Ia mengambil kipas di tanganku dan kembali mengipas-ngipas. Kami mendengarkan penjelasan Ahn songsaenim dengan seksama sampai tak terasa suara bel pun terdengar. _Wow, Mingyu tahan sekali mengipas selama 1 jam lebih_.

Tak lama berselang Ahn songsaenim menutup pelajaran hari ini dan meninggalkan kelas. Jeonghan menatap kami dengan penuh selidik.

"Udah selesai kipas-kipasannya?"

Kami berdua mengangguk dengan kompak. "Kenapa? Kamu mau?" Tanyaku kepada Jeonghan.

"Kalau mau kan kau bisa minta kepada aku." Sahut Mingyu.

Jeonghan menghela nafas. "Bukannya begitu... Kalian sadar gak sih kalau Ahn seongsaenim menatap ke arah kalian terus."

"Lalu?" Tanya Mingyu cuek.

"Aku jadi gak bisa tidur tau... Padahal tidur siang penting buat kecantikan wajah."

Aku dan Mingyu hanya menatap Jeonghan datar. "Terserah."

Aku memutuskan untuk bangun dari bangku, entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba ingin ke toilet.

"Kamu ngapain masih ngipasin, ngikutin lagi." Kataku saat aku sudah berada di depan pintu kelas, aku menatap malas ke arah Mingyu. Lagi-lagi ia hanya menunjukkan gigi taringnya dengan manis.

"Hamba sedang menjalankan tugas sebagai pengikut setia tuan." Mingyu membungkukkan badannya, seolah-olah aku adalah seseorang yang harus di hormati. Aku menatap sekeliling, seluruh orang menatap ke arah kami.

"Plis deh, Gyu." Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Emang kamu mau kemana?"

"Aku mau pipis, kamu mau ikut? Sampai bilik?" Tanyaku datar, Ia langsung tersenyum kikuk saat mengetahui tujuanku.

"Silahkan tuan muda." Mingyu beradegan seolah memberi jalan kepada tuan mudanya. _Anak itu_.

* * *

Sekembalinya dari toilet, kulihat Mingyu sudah kembali ke sebelah Seokmin. Mereka berdua tertawa-tawa menceritakan berbagai lelucon. _Katanya aja males, padahal masih juga bisa bercanda_.

Aku langsung kembali ke bangkuku dan bersamaan dengan itu Jeonghan, Woozi, dan Seungkwan langsung menatapku tajam. Menuntut penjelasan.

"Ya...udahlah... Dia cuman ngipasin. Rezeki kenapa harus ditolak." Jelasku singkat.

"Kalian tuh, temen rasa pacaran." –Seungkwan.

"Selama sekelas waktu kelas 11 aku gak pernah lihat dia seperhatian itu sama orang." –Jeonghan.

"Hati-hati, Wonwoo-ya. Jangan sampai baper atau semacamnya." –Woozi.

Aku menatap datar mereka, plis deh. Aku aja biasa saja sama dia. Kenapa mereka sampai segitunya.

"Kalian tuh, santai aja sih. Aku sampai sekarang belum pernah memandang dia lebih... Dia sahabat kita berempat dan dia perhatian kayak gini gak cuman ke aku doang tapi kalian juga kan?"

"Tapi dia ngga segitunya sama kita, Woo." Jawab Seungkwan datar.

Woozi menghela nafas. "Ya... Kalau pun kamu pada akhirnya jadi suka sama dia juga gak papa sih. Kami bertiga mendukung. Cuman, kamu tahu kan dia sangat tidak bisa ditebak. Kami takutnya kamu malah sedih ujung-ujungnya.."

"Santai sajaaaa.." Ujarku sembari mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Mingyu yang sedang tersenyum ke arah ku. _I wont fall for that idiot- perhaps._

 **Kkeu** **t!**

Andromeda Time!

Ay ay! Ming posting cerita baru~ Kumpulan drabble! Tetapi setiap cerita masih berkaitan kokk. Request? Komen di kolom review ya / PM ide kalian yaaa. Aku harap kalian suka!


	2. Chapter 2

**[Balesan review]:**

 _ **Lanjut...**_ Sudah dilanjut geng bapers! selamat berbaper ria!

 _ **Mingyu kan kidal**_ _.._ Iya! Parah banget aku ya baru sadar ngetiknya salah pas kalian bilang-_-v Sudah di ubah. Terima kasih atas kejeliannya dan gomeeeen /bow/

 _ **Baper...**_ Kalian aja baper, aku gimana? –Kaka Wonu

 _ **Pernah ngalamin...**_ Chapter kemarin sebenarnya isi curhatan aku nyempil dikit lol. Semangat semua! Jangan lama-lama bapernya dan buruan minta kejelasan!

 _ **Ide dari Arlequeen Kim:**_ Makasih idenya! Kalau masalah mereka saingan nilai.. Jujur, aku agak gak dapet _feels_ nya soalnya mereka manis sekali huhu;; Tapi kalau saran taruhannya, bolebole. Kutampung dulu, nanti kalau bisa kusambungin, aku bikin. Makasih yaa!

 _ **svtbae:**_ Aku udah kasih tulisan oneshot series di disclaimer kok'-', di ending juga udah ditulis~ Maaf yaa~

 _ **Neulra:**_ Cinta banget sama kamu komennya beda, nggak baper! Bagus (thumbs up)!

 _ **Ide dari Me (Guest):**_ Aku juga kepikiran buat bikin cemburu tapi Kaka Wonu yang cemburu, soalnya cerita ini over-all sudut pandang Wonwoo~ Makasih yaa!

 _ **KAPAN JADIAN?**_ Pelanpelansaja, coz pdkt somehow lebih nikmat daripada pacaran.

 _ **Dari sudut pandang Mingyu..?**_ Tunggu saja kejelasan hubungan mereka baru habis itu (insya Allah) dijelaskan dari POV Mingyu.

.

Maaf karena menjawabnya cuman secara garis besar ;;; aku takut readers pada bosen. Aku nggak responnya baik, aku ikut senang ( _love sign)_

 **Thanks for: sailing2000, Arlequeen Kim, 17MissCarat, svtbae, nuyybonew, Neulra, Anna-Love 17Carats, Tipo, Iceu Doger** (unemnya bikin baper pas puasa) **,** **Skymoebius, wonwon** (G), **lulu-shi, wonderfulwoo, zahra9697, boo-kwan, Rie Cloudsomnia** (G) **,** **Me** (G) **, Firdha858, kookies** (G) **, AlbinoHun, Hansollee, KimAnita, A Y P** (G), **SkyBlueAndWhite, blxcklily**

 **And those who favs and follows, semoga nggak bosen!**

 **.**

Ikuti terus kisah aku dan kaka Wonu– dede Mingyu unyu nan menggemaskan.

.

.

.

Cast: Meanie

Drabble, Oneshot series!

Yaoi, BxB, DLDR, Typo

© Cast belong to their family, Ent, fans. Storyline is mine

Happy Reading!

Si **Jak**!

Hari ini adalah jadwal kegiatan karya dan keterampilan tangan. Bisa dibilang kegiatan itu semacam mata pelajaran yang di khususkan sekali setiap bulan. Kemarin, sekolah mengumumkan bahwa jadwal hari ini akan diisi dengan kelas memasak. Aku hanya bisa mendengus mengetahui hal itu, karena keahlianku dalam memasak adalah nol besar.

Kelasku memasuki ruang C-5. Ya, memang setiap kelas di bedakan. Aku, Woozi, Jeonghan, dan Seungkwan sudah bersedia di tempat kami. Tadi wali kelas kami, Yoo Songsaenim, menyuruh kami membuat kelompok yang terdiri dari empat orang. Aku dan teman-temanku otomatis membentuk kelompok kami sendiri. Walaupun pada akhirnya–

"Okay. Saya akan memecah kalian dalam beberapa kelompok."

–kami dipecah.

* * *

Aku akhirnya terduduk disini, terjebak bersama Mingyu, Jinwoo, dan Soonyoung. Kami ditugaskan untuk membuat suatu kreasi makanan mulai dari _appetizer_ hingga _desert_. Untungnya semua bahan disediakan oleh sekolah. Kami hanya perlu mengolah bahan menggunakan alat yang (syukurnya) sudah disediakan juga oleh sekolah.

"Okay, untuk makanan kelompok kita harus menjadi yang paling spesial. Woo, aku tahu kamu paling jago menghias, oleh karena itu kamu akan membuat _appetizer_ , _dessert_ , dan melakukan _finishing_. Untuk hidangan utama biar kami bertiga yang melakukan. Ay! Hwaiting!" Ucap Mingyu bersemangat.

Aku teringat lagi saat Yoo Songsaenim memutuskan untuk memecah kelompok kami. _Saya sengaja memecah kalian supaya seminimal-minimalnya kalian punya satu expert di kelompok kalian,_ katanya.

Mingyu terlihat semangat, jelaslah dia kan ahli dalam masak-memasak. Aku menatap bahan yang terdapat di hadapanku. _Okay, mari bekerja keras, Woo!_

* * *

Waktu yang diberikan oleh Yoo Songsaenim tinggal 5 menit lagi. Seluruh kelompok sudah terlihat sibuk bergerak kesana kemari, begitu pula kelompokku. Soonyoung dan Mingyu sibuk menata makanan di atas piring sedangkan Jinwoo menyicip-icip hasil masakan mereka. Aku sendiri sudah menyelesaikan bagian tugasku, alhasil aku hanya terbengong menatapi mereka serta kelompok lain.

"Wonwoo-ssi." Panggil Jinwoo menyentakkanku.

"Eh iya, kenapa?"

"Coba deh cicip makanan ini. Aku merasa ada yang kurang tapi tidak tahu apa..." Lirihnya pelan. Aku pun langsung menyendokkan makanan yang ada di mangkuk tersebut. Makanan berkuah tetapi aku tidak tahu apa isinya.

Aku mengunyah makanan tersebut dengan khidmat, belum habis tertelan isinya tiba-tiba rasa mual menghampiriku. Aku terduduk sambil panik meminta air untuk di minum. Sontak seluruh murid di kelas langsung memperhatikanku.

"Eumm! Euung! Hmmm!" Jeritku dengan panik, Mingyu langsung buru-buru berlari mengambil minum dan memberikan padaku.

"Woo, kenapa?"

"Woo.. Woo?!"

Banyak ocehan terdengar disekelilingku. Belum habis minum di genggamanku aku langsung memuntahkan seluruh isi perutku dan tak lama aku pingsan di rengkuhan Mingyu.

* * *

Aku mengernyitkan keningku saat membuka mata, terlihat silau matahari di mataku. Aku merubah posisiku menjadi duduk dan memerhatikan tempat dimana aku berada.

 _Oh, di UKS ternyata..._

"Sudah sadar?" Suara seseorang menyentakkanku, ternyata di sisi ranjang ada Mingyu.

"E-eung.. Aku kenapa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Tadi kamu makan udang, terus alergimu kumat. Ya.. gitu deh."

Aku terdiam mendengarnya, masih merasa bingung.

"Gini hyung... Tadi pas di kelas Jinwoo-ssi nyuruh kamu nyicipin masakan kelompok kita. Aku kelupaan bilang kalau isinya udang, eh kamu udah terlanjur makan. Yaudah deh kamu mual, muntah, terus pingsan." Jelas Mingyu.

Aku mengangguk pelan tanda paham,

Tapi lama-lama...

"Kok kamu tahu sih aku alergi? Perasaan... gak pernah bilang ke siapa-siapa deh.." Tanyaku bingung, entah penglihatanku yang salah atau apa.. Tapi _, Mingyu sepertinya merona.._

"Oh.. itu... Awalnya sih aku juga gatau. Tapi makin lama aku merhatiin kok kamu gapernah makan _seafood_ , entah udang dan ikan semacamnya." Ia menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Terus pernah pas waktu itu pas jam makan siang kamu baru balik dari kantin badanmu merah semua, inget ga?" Aku mengangguk, kejadian sekitar dua bulan lalu itu terulang di pikiranku. Saat itu aku salah mengambil makanan di kantin dan ternyata isinya adalah daging ikan makarel.

"Nah pas aku merhatiin kok kamu merah kulitnya, habis itu kamu minum obat. Pas di tanya orang kamu bilang ' _Aku gapapa kok'_. Aku kan penasaran... Terus pas kamu keluar aku ke meja kamu dan lihat deh itu obat apa. Ternyata obat alergi." Jelasnya.

Aku tercengang. _Kok dia sampai segitunya sih._

"Dasar ngga sopan!"

"Ya.. Maaf... Habis jantungku rasanya mau copot lihat mukamu semerah itu.."

Aku yang mendengarnya pun langsung merona.

"Maafin aku ya, Won-ie hyung." Ia menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat matanya berkaca-kaca walaupun Ia berusaha menahannya.

Aku berusaha menghilangkan kegugupanku dan mengambil tangannya dalam genggamanku. "Gwenchana, saengie-ya.."

Ia mengangkat kepalanya, _benerkan nih anak mewek._ "Ih... T-tapi.. Aku kan salah!"

"Apaansih, enggak tahu! Udah udah jangan mewek. Jelek anjir."

"Tapi... Hyung udah maafin kan?"

"Hm.."

"Ih hyung!"

"Udah."

"Seriusan hyung mahhh. Ahh eomma Wonu hyu–"

"Bawel. Bawel. Bawel! Udah nggak usah nangis kayak _puppy_ gitu aku geli. Sebagai gantinya karena kamu bikin aku begini, anterin aku pulang!"

Ia langsung berbinar, _dasar moody._

"AY AY CAPTAIN!"

* * *

"Pagi.." Aku menyapa Jeonghan, Woozi, dan Seungkwan yang sedang asik menggosip bertiga, sepertinya mereka gak sadar pas aku masuk kelas.

"PANJANG UMUR!" Seungkwan langsung menjerit heboh melihat kedatanganku. Seluruh isi kelas menatap kami, Seungkwan yang menyadarinya langsung menundukkan diri, meminta maaf.

"Ada apanih?" Tanyaku bingung dan langsung mengambil bangku untuk duduk di antara mereka.

"Berita penting. Kamu pasti shock." Timpal Woozi, _ada apa emang?_

"Apaansiii. Hyung, ada apaan?" Aku mengalihkan tatapanku ke arah Jeonghan. Ia menatap kanan dan kiri seperti ingin mengendap-endap. Ia menyuruh kami mendekat.

"Jadi gini, Woo. Kemarin itu pas kamu pingsan Mingyu yang anter kamu ke UKS." Ucapnya sok serius.

Aku mendengus malas dan menyandarkan diriku ke bangku, "lah terus kenapa? Gak penting deh."

"Bagian pentingnya bukan disitu." Woozi menimpali lagi.

" _Then?"_

Seungkwan merapat ke arahku dan membisikkan sesuatu–

"yang bersihin bekas muntahan kamu di kelas dan di bajumu itu Mingyu. Dia juga gantiin seragammu."

– _WHAT?_

Aku pucat pasi mendengar hal itu.

"P-pantes.. Ke-kemarin pas pulang make baju olahraga.."

"Itu punya Mingyu," sahut Jeonghan.

"Tapi seriusan itu beneran?" Tanyaku ragu. Seungkwan mengambil ponselnya dan langsung menunjukkan tiga foto. Pertama, Mingyu membersihkan muntahanku di kelas, Kedua Ia menggendongku ke uks, dan Ketiga dia–

 _MEMBUKA SERAGAMKU?!_

"..."

"Udah-udah gak usah mangap macem ikan koi." Kata Seungkwan sambil menaruh kembali hapenya di sakunya. Aku mengipas-kipas wajahku. _Pasti merona deh..._

" _By the way,_ kok lo gak pernah cerita ke kita kalau punya alergi? Mingyu aja tahu." Tanya Woozi penuh selidik.

Aku menceritakan hal kemarin yang terjadi di UKS, mulai dari pengakuan Mingyu, lalu aku yang diantar pulang olehnya. Selesai bercerita teman-temanku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Nggak patut." –Seungkwan.

"Level bahaya." –Jeonghan.

"Harus diwaspadai." –Woozi.

Aku menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"Pagi semua!" Terdengar sapaan dari depan pintu, ternyata Mingyu sudah datang. Kami berempat buru-buru merubah posisi menjadi biasa.

Tatapanku bertemu dengan Mingyu, Ia langsung menghampiri mejaku.

"Gimana tuan? Udah enakan?" Tanyanya kepadaku. Aku tidak menatapnya sama sekali dan mengangguk kaku. Sedangkan ketiga sahabatku cengo menatapnya.

"Bagus deh! Ngomong-ngomong, nih!" Ia menyodorkan jus wortel, "bisa buat obat alergi Tuan."

"Sama ini, seragam Tuan sudah hamba cuci. Jusnya jangan lupa di minum ya, Tuan!" Ia mengelus kepalaku dan langsung berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Aku menatapnya dua bungkusan itu sambil meremas dadaku, _GILA DEBARAN APA INI?_

 **Kkeut!**

Andromeda Time!

I'm not sure whether he cant eat that atau alergi. Jadi kubuat saja alergi /? Lol.

Ide / request masih di nanti! **Ku harap kalian suka part 2 ini!**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Balesan Review]:**

 _ **Lanjut..**_ sudah sayang2 q, sedia tropikana takut diabet x_x

 _ **Mingyu kayak babu..**_ WAKAKAK, emang. Sengaja aku gituin, aku terinspirasi dari omongan Wonu yg mingyu gampang disuruh2 ( _Skymoebius_ kita sehati /hi5/). And idk why aku suka aja sama konsep 'menghambakan diri' jadi membuat seolah-olah dia baik emang karena menganggap Wonu sebagai "teman saja" (dan bikin Wonu tambah baper) lol

 _ ***GANTIIN SERAGAM***_ CHINGU SEKALIAN, AKU CUMAN NULIS ITU SEBAGAI SEBUAH PERKATAAN, TIDAK KU JELASKAN DETAILNYA TAPI KALIAN FOKUSNYA KESITU? Mesum u,u

 _ **BumBumJin:**_ 1\. Whoaa aku baru tahu lambung oppa q lemah, sampe segitunya;; makasih infonya! 2. Di kolom review cuman kamu yang sadar akan hal itu, yap mereka kelas 12 (soalnya kalau baper di kelas terakhir itu entah kenapa lebih ngena) 3. Jeongcheol... iya mereka pacaran, tapi ini bener-bener full meanie moment, jadi hal2 lain hanya sebagai angin lalu saja~

 _ **Panjangin**_.. ini drabble, aku sengaja bikinnya segitu biar greget gantungnya wkwk

 _ **Wonwoo udah suka belum sih?**_ Nah, pertanyaan ini akan ku tanya balik ke kalian. Kalau kalian diperhatiin sampai sebegitunya, tapi gak pernah ada kata sayang dari dia, apa yang kalian rasakan? Kurang lebih Wonwoo seperti itu

 _ **Bikin Wonwoo jealous dong!**_ Hmmmm hmmm bisa nggak ya wkwk

 _ **Belum jadian?**_ Terlalu cepat, aku masih seneng lihat kalian baper! Menggemaskan :3

 _ **Mingyu suka gak sih?**_ Mari main tebak-tebakan~~

.

[A/N]: Kalau ada yang punya pengalaman baper monggo cerita. PM/review terbuka lebar (siapatahu gitu kebayang terus special edition nulisin kisah kalian –yg detail tp). FF ini rencana diatas 5 chapter sampe mereka jadian. Buat yg bilang updet cepet, nggak jugasih. Tp aku kalau belum updet dan ceritanya udah jadi tuh kepikiran terus-_- Btw, kalau ada yang manggil aku 'kak' fyi aja sih aku 99 liner '-')/

.

 **Peluk manja dan kecup basah dari dd Gyu untuk kalian: kookies** (G), **mingyued, Neulra, seira minkyu, lulu-shi, Tipo, zahra9697 Pinotthiyo, Iceu Doger, dongiie, Skymoebius, Me** (G), **nuyybonew, 17MissCarat, Hansollee, KimAnita, Arlequeen Kim, saelviohexia, BumBumJin, Firdha858, SkyBlueAndWhite, meanielyfe, svtbae, kimxjeon, blackjackcrong, Baebypark, meaniemeanie**

 **(makasih sudah merelakan waktu untuk menuliskan reaksi /unyel satu-satu/)**

 **Yg follows dan favs juga! Maaf kalau sering nyepam notif email kalian:")**

 **.**

Cast: Meanie

Drabble, Oneshot series!

Yaoi, BxB, DLDR, Typo

© Cast belong to their family, Ent, fans. Storyline is mine

Happy Reading!

Si **Jak**!

Kelasku hari ini terlihat kosong, jelas sih, mengingat bahwa semua guru sedang rapat mengenai nilai semester 5 kami. Tiada satupun orang di kelasku. Kalau sedang jam kosong seperti ini, biasanya murid menyebar ke berbagai wilayah sekolah, yang paling ramai pastinya kantin, lalu sekre eskul, dan tentunya modus ke kelas gebetan. Cuman segelintir orang yang duduk diam di kelas, misalnya aku.

Aku sedang membaca novel yang baru ku beli kemarin, _Me Before You_ judulnya. Ceritanya sangat menyentuh, membuatku betah duduk terdiam sendirian di kelasku.

"PERHATIAN SEMUANYA PERHATIAN!" Terdengar teriakan di depan kelas, Hyejeong sedang berdiri di depan sambil mengetuk papan tulis. Aku langsung menutup novelku dan mengalihkan pandanganku. _What? Sejak kapan semua anak kelas kembali?_

"Tuaaan~" Aku melihat ke arah bangku Jeonghan disebelahku, Mingyu duduk disitu, sambil nyengir-nyengir gak jelas, pose andalan dia.

"Apa?" Sahutku jutek. Mingyu langsung bergaya seolah-olah menjauhi.

"Ish, nyapa doang. Galak banget sih." Ia mendengus lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. _Sebahagia anak itu aja._

"Teman-teman semuaaa. Mengingat semester ini akan berakhir, sekolah kita seperti biasanya akan mengadakan _Open House_ ," ucap Hyejeong yang menimbulkan berbagai reaksi di kelasku. Aku hanya tertawa dalam hati memperhatikan teman-temanku. "DIAM SEMUA DENGERIN DULU!" Teriak Hyejeong, langsung menghentikan keributan di kelas.

"Tahun ini nggak akan di mintain duit lagi kok, tenang–"

" _NAHINI! Gitu kek dari tahun pertama."_

" _Ya tuhan akhirnya ga ada yang ngutang lagi ke gue."_

" _Huft syukurlah"_

"– WOY DENGERIN DULU. Emang kita nggak diminta duit. Yaa tapi sebagai konsekuensi, kita mesti siapin semua sendiri, mulai dari konsep perkelas sampai properti."

Amber langsung berdiri, "seriusan lo?"

"Yup. Makanya gue ngumpulin kalian semua ke sini buat ngomongin konsepnya, biar anggaran bisa langsung dirancang."

"Bukannya kalau kayak gitu lebih ribet?" Tanya Seungkwan.

"Iyasih, susah kitanya. Cuman kalau kata gue kita jadi lebih efisien. Duitnya ketauan kemana dipakainya, dan kalo kemahalan bisa ditekan biayanya." Namjoon sebagai ketua kelas angkat bicara.

Seluruh anak kelas mengangguk dan langsung merembukkan konsep untuk _open house_. Aku hanya terdiam memperhatikan Mingyu yang ternyata sudah tertidur. Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, sampai tidak kusadari bahwa sudah ditemukan dua konsep yang paling banyak di vote.

"Mau taruhan?" Bisik seseorang di sebelahku. Ternyata Mingyu sudah bangun.

"Jelek banget lo anjir." Aku menyodorkan tisu kepadanya, supaya dia membersihkan iler di sudut bibirnya. Ia hanya menyengir.

"Btw, taruhan apa?" Tanyaku tertarik.

"Kamu denger kan masalah konsep untuk _open house_ nanti?" Mingyu menunjuk ke arah papan tulis. Terlihat dua konsep tertulis besar. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. "Ayo bertaruh, konsep mana yang akan dipakai!"

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan. "Apaansih buang waktu aja." Ucapku sebal.

"Ih, cemen kamu." Ejek Mingyu sambil terkikik, _menyebalkan._

"Nggak, Gyu. Males aja sumpah deh."

"Ayolaaah. Yang menang boleh minta apapun dari yang kalah. Gimana?" Aku merasa tertarik dengan penawarannya.

"Serius?"

"Iyaaa. Udah cepet kamu duluan. Cafe Candy atau Dream Ghost?" Aku memikirkan dengan baik di antara dua konsep itu, kalau Cafe Candy memang sih lucu, cuman kelas lain pasti sudah memakai konsep cafe-cafe seperti itu. Kemungkinan untuk dipilih pasti kecil.

"Dream Ghost." Ucapku penuh percaya diri, aku yakin konsep rumah hantu akan dipakai.

" _Call!_ Aku memang milih Cafe Candy sih." Ia tersenyum, _menggemaskan!_ Eh, salah fokus.

Kami kembali lagi dalam keheningan. Sibuk mendengarkan pendapat anak-anak sekelas. Ada dua pihak, yang satu mendukung konsep cafe yang manis, sedangkan yang lain mendukung konsep rumah hantu.

Vote yang dilakukan tiada gunanya, 36 murid terpecah dua. Kelas yang sudah ribut menjadi tambah ribut. Membahas konsep yang akan dipakai.

"Gini, gini. Guys, jangan ribut plis. Setelah aku mendengar pembicaraan tadi, aku menyarankan kenapa ngga make konsep cafe aja? Sorry, bukannya gimana– mber, jangan motong dulu. Jadi kalau konsepnya cafe itu biayanya jauh lebih murah, malahan kita bisa balik modal. Paling kalau buat cafe nanti kita tinggal menentukan siapa maskotnya. Kalau rumah hantu kan pasti ribet mikirin properti, setannya siapa aja, denahnya, iyakan?" Jelas Namjoon.

Sebagai ketua kelas, pendapat Namjoon sangat didengarkan oleh kami semua, memang sih apapun yang dia katakan pasti sudah dipikirkan dengan baik dan masuk akal. Kelas ini menjadi hening, memikirkan perkataan Namjoon.

"Okay semua, fix Cafe Candy kan?" Hyejeong kembali bersuara, seluruhnya menganggukkan kepalanya. _Okay, okay, mematuhi keinginan Mingyu? Hal yang mudah–_

"Maskotnya maunya gimana?" Tanya Namjoon.

" _Crossdressing_ , Wonwoo bersedia." Teriak Mingyu tiba-tiba.

 _WHAT. THE. HELL?_

* * *

"Woo..." Mingyu tidak hentinya menusuk-nusuk pipiku. Aku terus berjalan menuju gerbang, tidak menggubrisnya.

"Wonwoo.."

"Jeon Hyung.."

"Hyung-ie.."

"JEON WONWOO KESAYANGANKU."

 _BUK_

"Shut up. Gak usah ngomong sama aku!" Aku yang kesal melemparnya dengan sepatuku. Setelah melemparnya aku pun langsung pulang tanpa mengambil sepatu itu.

* * *

Tidak terasa sudah 3 hari aku mendiamkan Mingyu, hari ini merupakan hari H dimana aku harus melakukan _crossdressing._ Semarah-marahnya aku sama Mingyu, aku tetap harus menepati janjiku. Aku menghela nafasku, melihat pantulanku di cermin.

Aku mencoba menghilangkan kegugupanku, keluar dari ruang ganti untuk langsung menuju kelas.

"OH MY GOD, WONWOO?" Jerit Seungkwan, seluruh anak kelas langsung mengalihkan tatapan mereka ke arahku.

"OMO! URI WONWOO NEOMU KIYOWOOOO!" Jeonghan juga ikut-ikutan meneriakan namaku.

Semua murid mengelilingi, mencubit kedua pipiku dengan gemas. Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil menggerutu dalam hati. Diam-diam aku mencari keberadaan Mingyu.

 _Gotcha!_ Itu dia. Dia menatap ke arahku dan tersenyum lebar. Aku langsung berusaha melepaskan diri dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hi. Gimana? Bagus ngga?" Tanyaku meremehkan ke arahnya. Aku berusaha meledeknya, menunjukkan bahwa aku tidak semalu itu mengenakan _wig_ dan _high heels._

"..."

Mingyu terdiam lama. Ia menatapku lekat, sampai-sampai membuatku takut akan tatapannya.

"Gyu?" Aku memiringkan kepalaku tanda bingung. Tepat setelah itu dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Tatapannya sangat menusuk dan sarat akan... _nafsu?_

 _Deg... Deg... Deg.._

"WOI!" Seungkwan tiba-tiba berteriak ke arah kami. "Masih siang, Mingyu, Wonwoo. Mau ngapain?"

Aku mendesis lirih. "Apaaansih, orang aku mau nanya pendapat Mingyu tentang bajuku. Gimana, Gyu?" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Mingyu.

"Ck." Mingyu mendecak dan langsung pergi, tatapan dalamnya tadi berubah menjadi raut sinis. Seungkwan menatap kami heran dan langsung mendekatkan diri ke arahku.

"Kamu habis apain dia?" Tanya Seungkwan heran. Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku.

"Entah. Lupakan aja, ayo mulai kerja." Ucapku acuh, walau pada kenyataannya aku pun merasa bingung.

* * *

Aku mengelap peluh di dahiku. Konsep cafe yang di usung kelas kami ternyata sangat berhasil. Banyak sekali siswa-siswi sekolah lain yang mampir kesini. Kami mendapat untung tiga kali lipat dari modal kami. _Nggak nyesel bela-belain crossdressing,_ pikirku.

"Okay, Guys. Beberesnya udah belum?" Namjoon bertanya kepada kami yang sudah leha-leha di lantai. Ia tersenyum melihat kami semua.

"Kalau udah, _briefing_ yuk!" Ajaknya. Kami semua otomatis membentuk lingkaran dan duduk menghadapnya.

Aku duduk di sebelah Mingyu. Aku mencoba tersenyum ke arahnya –mengingat dia mengacuhkanku seharian tadi. Ia hanya melirik ke arahku dan tidak menggubris senyumanku. _Dia kenapa ya?_

"Guys, sebelum membahas mengenai hari ini gue mau ngucapin terima kasih buat kerja keras kalian semua. You rock it, guys!"

" _YEEAY"_

" _MONEY COME TO MEEE"_

" _YUHUUU. NAMJOON TERBAIK!"_

"Hahaha, guys enough. Ini bukan kesuksesan perseorangan. Semuanya berkat kita semua. Makasih ya guys. Gue sayang kalian."

" _UUU, so sweet!"_

" _Gue sayang lo juga, Joon!"_

Namjoon tidak hentinya terbahak, jelaslah dia bahagia. Kelas kami memenangkan lomba sebagai kelas terkompak dalam _event_ ini. Namjoon memang _leader_ terbaik bagi kami.

"Gue juga pingin ngomong," ujar Hyejeong. "Gue mau ngucapin terima kasih khusus buat Mingyu serta idenya yang bikin Wonwoo jadi maskot kelas kita. Fyi, kelas kita jadi sering dikunjungi karena ide Mingyu. Makasih juga buat Wonwoo, sampe rela make baju cewek gitu. Thanks ya buat kalian!" Seluruh orang tersenyum ke arah kami dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku tersenyum dan membalas ucapan mereka. _Tapi... Mingyu kok diam saja?_

"Nah, kita mulai _briefing_ nya sekarang aja ya." Kata Namjoon mulai serius. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Mingyu, Ia langsung bangkit dan meninggalkan kelas.

" _Gyu? Mau kemana?"_

" _Lah, Gyu. Masa caw gitu aja sih lo?"_

Aku yang sedari tadi merasa heran langsung berdiri dan meminta izin kepada seluruh anak di kelasku. "Guys, gue nyusulin Mingyu ya." Setelah disetujui aku pun langsung beranjak meninggalkan kelas.

* * *

Aku terus berputar-putar mengelilingi sekolah. Tidak ada tanda Mingyu dimana-mana. Aku yakin dia pasti belum pulang karena tasnya masih di tinggal di kelas.

 _Tu anak satu biji kemana sih. Bikin capek aja..._

 _Eh, tapi ngapain juga gue cari ya._

Rasa jengkel memenuhi diriku. Aku pun langsung berbalik arah menuju kelas. Saat di tengah perjalanan aku malah melihat Mingyu. Ia duduk di lantai dekat jendela besar di sekolahku.

Aku pelan-pelan menghampirinya, takutnya dia sadar akan kehadiranku dan malah menghindar lagi.

"Gyu-ie..." Aku duduk di sebelahnya. Ia mengangkat alisnya sebelum memutar tubuhnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mau menatapku.

"Gyuuuu.. Kamu kenapa?" Aku menggoyangkan pundaknya. Dia masih _kekeuh_ memunggungiku.

"Kamu mah! Kenapa kamu yang malah ngediemin aku? Yang harusnya marah tuh aku tau. Emang kamu pikir nggak malu apa pakai pakaian cewe begini?" Aku menaikkan nada bicaraku.

"..."

"Yaudahlah terserah kamu aja!" Aku langsung bangkit dan meninggalkan dia. _Apa-apaan dia ini?_

 _Grep._

Mingyu langsung berdiri dan mengenggam tanganku. Sekarang aku yang gantian tidak mau menatapnya.

"Huft... Hyung, maafin aku. Aku egois kayak gini."

"..."

"A-aku... aku udah lama pingin melihat kamu pakai pakaian perempuan. A–"

Aku langsung membalikkan badanku. "Apa-apaan kamu?! Kamu mau ngeledekin aku atau apa?!"

Mingyu menarik badanku dengan cepat. Ia memelukku dengan sangat erat. Aku yang didekapnya merasakan degupan jantungnya bekerja sangat cepat. _Ung... aku malu..._

"A-aku... Aku.. nggak nyangka hyung bisa secantik itu saat memakai baju perempuan." Ucapnya dengan cepat. Aku yang mendengarnya hanya bisa merona.

Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuhku dan dia menatapku lekat.

"Aku seneng melihat hyung memakai baju ini. Tapi, saat melihat tatapan semua orang.. Entah mengapa aku merasa... marah?" Ia berucap dengan pelan. Aku hanya dapat menatap lantai dengan gugup.

Tangan Mingyu perlahan menghampiri rok yang ku kenakan. Aku memang masih mengenakan pakaian perempuan ini, bahkan lengkap dengan _wig_ dan _heels-_ nya. Ia memelintir ujung rokku pelan dengan tangan kirinya. Tangannya yang bebas ia arahkan menuju pipiku dan memaksaku untuk menatapnya.

"Gyu...?" Tanyaku pelan. Goncangan di dadaku bertambah cepat dan menyakitkan. _Tapi, entah kenapa.. Aku menyukai sensasi ini..._

"Hyung..." Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapanku karena tangan tegapnya terus menarikku untuk juga mendekat ke arahnya.

"..."

"Maafin aku, tapi aku nggak mau lagi digagalin sama Seungkwan lagi." Ucapnya saat muka kami hanya berjarak satu sentimeter. Aku yang hanyut dalam tatapannya hanya dapat mengangguk lemah. Ingin diri ini menjauh tetapi tatapannya mengajakku untuk menyambut cinta darinya.

 _Chup._

Ia mengecup bibirku pelan. Aku pun perlahan menutup mataku, berusaha menghilangkan gemetar dari diriku. Mingyu mulai mengecap pelan, mencicipi rasa yang ada di bibirku, dan setelahnya menggodaku untuk membuka kedua belah bibir ini. Menyambut tamu asing yang baru pertama kali ini datang. Mingyu dengan aktif mengajak lidah ini berdansa, sekaligus menyesapi bibirku. Seolah-olah ia ingin menghabiskan seluruh isinya.

Terasa terpaan sinar matahari sore sebagai latar belakang adegan kami. Aku mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya. Ia mengelus pinggangku pelan, membuat erangan pelan keluar dari bibirku. Aku yang tidak tahan lagi langsung menepuk dadanya pelan, mendorongnya untuk berhenti melakukan tautan itu.

 _Ha...ha..ha.._

Aku tidak hentinya menghela nafasku. Sensasi yang diberikan Mingyu membuatku merasa pening. Bibirku terasa sedikit membengkak dan lembab. Aku memerah mengingat kejadian tadi.

Mingyu mengelus pipiku. Aku mengalihkan tatapanku ke arahnya dan menatapnya penuh ragu. _Yang tadi itu... Apa?_

"Hyung. Aku tau ini tiba-tiba... tapi kuharap kita bisa lebih dari sekedar tuan dan hamba." Ia mengecup dahiku pelan dan langsung berjalan menjauh.

Aku langsung merosot terduduk di lantai. _Apa yang harus kulakukan besok kalau bertemu dengannya?!_

 **Kkeut!**

Andromeda Time!

MING IS BACK! Aku seneng banget huhu lolos sbmptn fmipa itb;; chap ini sbg tanda cintaku bagi kalian semua. _(Aku gemeteran nulis adegan chu chu mereka)._

WONWOO IS SICK. DIA TINGGAL DI RUMAH NANTI PAS ULTAH HIKS. But nvm, gimanapun kasih sayang keluarga dia lebih besar dari aku, yang cuman sebatas fans. Get Well Soon sayangq.


	4. Chapter 4

**[Balesan review]:**

 _ **Lanjut...**_ Sudah! Makasiih sudah setia menanti q

 _ **Manis banget mereka...**_ HAHAHAHA RASAKAN KALIAN SEMUA HAHAHAHAHAHA /ketawa jahat/

 _ **Buat yang udah nyelamatin "Makasih banget loh! Doain aku unni dan saeng semwah~" Buat yang mau nyusul kuliahan q, "SEMANGAT! Intinya harus belajar, mau ke univ manapun. Semoga ketemu ya dede emesh"**_

 _ **Bajunya Wonwoo gimanasih?**_ Nah ini! Aku lupa nulis di end kemarin wkwk, aku sengaja nggak menggambarkan detail biar kalian berimajinasi. Mau yang kinky kinky gitu juga nggak papa! HAHAHA

 _ **Mingyu udah ungkapin perasaannya?**_ Kejutan! \o/

 _ **Temen mereka sadar nggaksih sama sikap mereka berdua?**_ Nyadar kok, cuman aku sengaja gambarin cuman Yoon+Lee+Boo yang kepo2. Karena namanya di kelas kan pasti ada sebuah _circle squad_. Paham maksudnya? Wkwk

 _ ***KISSING SCENE***_ MAMPUS KALIAN SEMUA MAMPUS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MING BAHAGIA

.

[A/N] PUJA KERANG AJAIB! Ming balik lagi membawa kabar gembira tuk kleyan smwah. Kulit manggis kini ada ekstranya \o/

Ps: keterlambatan update dikarenakan author yakin semua sedang liburan wkwk

 **.**

 **Terima kasih untuk kalimat cinta kalian: lulu-shi, Tipo, Sanny590, Arlequeen Kim, Jeoan022, Anna-Love 17Carats, Neulra, kookies** (G) **, Guest** (G) **, Gigi onta** (G) **, MeanieMouse, 17MissCarat, jeonbeaniewoo, xingmyun, Iceu Doger, Guest** (G) **, Firdha858, wristband0** (G) **, Pinotthiyo, Rie Cloudsomnia** (G) **, svtlovers, wan MEANIE** (G) **, Baebypark, chiminssi, Skymoebius, Chan-min, 11234dong, nuyybonew, seira minkyu, svtbae, SkyBlueAndWhite, Pandanaga, meanie shipper** (G)

 **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah fav and follow ~**

 **.**

Cast: Meanie

Drabble, Oneshot series!

Yaoi, BxB, DLDR, Typo

© Cast belong to their family, Ent, fans. Storyline is mine

Happy Reading!

Si **Jak**!

Hari ini adalah hari pertama setelah liburan pergantian semester, liburan musim panas kali ini cukup menyenangkan bagiku. Aku bisa tidur seharian, bergelung di bawah kasur sambil menghabiskan koleksi novelku. Aku pun dengan rutin mengonsumsi berbagai cemilan serta fast food. Walaupun pada kenyataannya berat badanku tetap segini-segini saja.

Aku memasuki kelas dengan senyuman yang lebar. Senang rasanya karena dapat bertemu teman-temanku lagi, _dan dia pastinya!_

"Pagi teman-teman tercintakuuu~" Aku mendayukan suaraku menyapa Jeonghan, Woozi, dan Seungkwan.

"Yo Ladies~~" Sahut Seungkwan. Aku menatapnya datar, _apa-apaan dia ini, emang aku cewe?_

"Hehe bercanda sayangku... Tumben banget auranya nggak suram." Kata Seungkwan meledekku.

"Hm... Ada yang aneh nih pasti selama liburan." Woozi menatapku penuh curiga. Aku hanya dapat tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

Jeonghan merangkul bahuku, "biarin aja guys Wonu simpan sendiri ceritanya. Kita mah sebagai temen ikut seneng ajaaa. Syudududu~"

Aku tertawa sebelum pada akhirnya terasa goncangan di antara aku dan Jeonghan. Mingyu dengan badannya yang besar menyelip di antara kami.

"Eit eit! Gaboleh nyentuh-nyentuh kepemilikan orang lain!" Ujarnya datar, Mingyu menggantikan posisi rangkulan tangan Jeonghan di bahuku, sekaligus menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundakku.

"Dasar cowo genit." Woozi berkata dengan datar dan diangguki oleh ketiga temanku. Mingyu memanyunkan bibirnya, sok berpose imut yang malah _fail._

"Liburan pada kemana aja _by the way_?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Lha, tumben nanya. Biasanya minta dianterin ke koperasi sekolahan aja males lu." Seungkwan menatap sinis, lebih tepatnya sih menatap ke arah rangkulan Mingyu di bahuku.

"Modus tuh." Imbuh Jeonghan, aku pun yang merasa jengah mulai berusaha melepas rangkulan Mingyu.

Mingyu tetap dengan posisinya, merangkulku dengan erat.

"Gyuuu lepasin..." Bisikku ke arah Mingyu.

"Males." Ujarnya acuh, dia malah mengelus pucuk kepalaku pelan. Aku mendengus memperhatikan tingkahnya.

"Gyu! Lepasin nggak!" Aku menaikkan nada bicaraku.

"Nggak!"

"Gyu!"

"Mingyuuuu..."

"Ng–"

"Guys, duduk di tempat kalian masing-masing dong." Ujar seseorang dari arah pintu kelas, ternyata Ia adalah Namjoon. Mingyu otomatis melepas rangkulannya dan seluruh murid di kelas kembali duduk di bangku masing-masing. Aku menatap sebuah _bundelan_ kertas di genggaman Namjoon.

"Maaf yaa ganggu waktu kalian ngobrol. Gue barusan dari kantor ketemu sama Lee Songsaenim. Dia nitip ini buat di isi." Dia mengangkat kertas di genggamannya. "Ini kuisioner, isinya pertanyaan tentang kuliahan sama cita-cita jangka panjang kalian semua. Isi yaaaa.. Oh iya kalau udah dapet tempat kuliahan macem dapet beasiswa _or_ _else_ , tulis di kuisioner."

Namjoon pun langsung membagikan selebaran tadi, dibantu oleh Hyejeong mereka membagikan satu persatu ke bangku kami.

"Nih, Woo." Aku mengangguk dan berterima kasih. Aku pun menatap datar kertas di hadapanku.

 _Nama:_

 _Universitas impian:_

 _Cita-cita 5 tahun ke depan:_

Aku menatap serius kertas tersebut, cukup lama aku terdiam, menimbang-nimbang dengan cemas. _Harus ditulis atau ngga ya...?_

Jeonghan bangkit dari bangkunya, Ia sudah mengisi kuisioner tersebut dan ingin mengumpulkannya. Katanya dia sih tadi sehabis mengumpulkan kertas itu dia ingin izin sakit (padahal mau ngedate sama Seungcheol-nya itu).

"Hyung~" Mingyu duduk disebelahku sambil memegang kertas kuisioner tersebut. Hatiku berdegup kencang menyadari kehadirannya.

Mingyu menatap kertas di genggamanku, lalu merebutnya dari tanganku. "Kok masih kosong?"

Aku terdiam lagi. Ingin mengatakan hal _itu_ tapi rasanya sulit.

"Memangnya kau sudah mengisinya?" Aku berusaha menutupi kegugupanku, ikut mengambil kertas di genggamannya.

 _Nama: Kim Mingyu_

 _Universitas impian: Tidak ingin lanjut kuliah di universitas_

 _Cita-cita: Ingin membangun restauran yang terkenal di Korea_

"Kok nggak lanjut kuliah?" Tanyaku heran.

"Kalau aku sih maunya lanjut ke kelas masak aja, Hyung. Pingin ngelanjutin restauran milik eomma. Minseo nggak bisa masak sih, padahal kalau dia bisa masak aku kan pingin ngikutin hyung buat belajar sastra." Jelas Mingyu panjang sekali. Aku menatapnya heran.

"Kok tahu sih aku mau ngambil jurusan sastra?"

Mingyu tersenyum miring. "Apa sih yang nggak aku tahu tentang kamu, Hyung?" Ia tersenyum manis, _manis sekali sampai rasanya hatiku ingin copot_. Ia terkekeh melihatku yang terdiam.

"Udah ah, aku mau ngumpulin ini. Dadah, Hyungie!" Ia mengelus poniku lembut dan langsung beranjak dari bangku Jeonghan.

Sepeninggalnya, aku termenung. Kembali mempertimbangkan dengan berat.

"Wonwoo-ssi? Sudah belum?" Suara seseorang menyentakkanku. Namjoon berdiri di depanku sambil tersenyum, aku pun langsung buru-buru mengisi kuisioner tersebut.

"Igeo."

* * *

Hari ini merupakan hari dimana kami akan memulai belajar kelompok, kalau kata Lee songsaenim sih hal ini bertujuan membuat kami termotivasi untuk ujian akhir. Aku senang sekali dengan keputusan songsaenim –sebenarnya senang karena satu kelompok dengan Mingyu.

Aku berjalan menuju cafetaria di sebrang sekolah kami, satu kelompok terdiri dari enam orang. Di kelompokku terdapat aku, Woozi, Minghao, Jihyo, Mina, dan tentunya Mingyu.

"Hai semua." Ucapku menyapa mereka semua, ternyata kelima teman kelompokku sudah terlebih dulu berkumpul disitu. Mereka semua membalas sapaanku, _tapi ... Kok Mingyu malah mainin ponsel? Kok gak nyapa balik sih?!_

Aku merubah ekspreksi bertanya-tanyaku, mengembalikan muka datarku. Aku langsung mendudukkan diriku di antara mereka dan mengeluarkan buku, rencananya sih kita ingin belajar biologi hari ini. _Kau harus tetap profesional, Woo._

Kami membahas mengenai genetika hari ini, jujur aku agak lemah di bagian ini. Aku pun mencoba bertanya kepada Mingyu.

"Gyu, maksudnya mutasi translokasi gimana sih?"

Ia melirik dengan malas ke arahku. Ia mengambil buku cetak biologi di hadapanku dan membolak-baliknya dengan raut kurang menyenangkan. Setelahnya ia mengambil _stabilo_ dan menandai beberapa bagian.

"Tuh, baca aja orang ada kok." Ujarnya datar, kami semua yang ada disitu terhenyak. Ia mengembalikan buku yang tadi ia ambil. _Ada apa dengan anak ini._

 _Tring tring!_

Ponselku berbunyi

 _ **Woozilee: Tuh anak kenapa?**_

Aku pun mengetikkan balasan untuk Woozi.

 _ **Jeonwoo: ntah, mungkin lagi ada masalah**_

Setelah itu kami semua terdiam, melanjutkan kegiatan kami membaca.

"Gyu-ah.." Minghao memecah keheningan di antara kami. "Ini bacanya apa ya?"

"Mana liat?" Minghao menyodorkan bukunya ke Mingyu.. "Oh.. sini biarku bacakan..."

Aku membolakan mataku, terkejut menatap interaksi mereka. Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku, ternyata Woozi menatap ke arahku.

 _ **4 Sekawan**_

 _ **Woozilee: Besok datang pagi. URGENT.**_

* * *

"So, _urgent_ dalam konteks apa nih?" Jeonghan membuka pembicaraan. Kami berempat sudah berada di kelas tepat pukul 6 pagi. Aku hanya terdiam menaruh kepalaku diatas meja, berusaha menghilangkan ngantuk dan sesak yang terasa di dada.

Seungkwan menatapku heran. "Woo, kok tiba-tiba mendung sih?"

Aku hanya terdiam sembari memainkan botol dihadapanku.

Woozi menghela nafas setelah menatapku, aku mengangguk ke arahnya. Menyuruh agar dia yang menceritakan.

"Jadi kemarin tuh..."

Woozi menceritakan segalanya, mulai dari perlakuan kurang mengenakkan yang kudapat dari Mingyu, kedekatan Mingyu dan Minghao yang terasa tiba-tiba, bahkan penolakkan Mingyu untuk mengantarku pulang (bahkan memilih mengantar Minghao).

"Oh... gitu... Gak kaget sih..." Seungkwan lah yang memberikan respon pertama kali, kami memandangnya heran.

"Kenapa?" Tanya kami, Seungkwan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Kami memandang penuh tanya.

"Igeo." Ia menyodorkan ponselnya, di galerinya terdapat 5 foto, interaksi antara Mingyu dan Minghao.

Foto pertama adalah foto dimana mereka makan berdua di kantin, foto kedua adalah foto mereka berjalan bersama di depan perpustakaan, foto ketiga adalah foto mereka sedang berbicara di parkiran, foto ke empat mereka berdua sedang ngobrol di pojokkan kelas, dan di foto terakhir–

– _WHAT?_ _Mingyu mengusap rambut Minghao?!_

"Eh anjir! Dia gak pernah kayak gitu sama orang. Sumpah, 3 tahun gue kenal dia dan dia cuman begitu sama Wonwoo doang. Kok sekarang gitu sihhh?" Jeonghan tiada henti berkata, dia gemas sekali sepertinya.

"Gue mulai sadar sekitar 2 hari yang lalu. Aneh aja ngeliat dia tiba-tiba mainnya ke barisan sana. Biasanya kan pasti mondar-mandir di barisan sini. Daerah bangku kita. Terus gue ikutin, eh malah dapet ini." Seungkwan menjelaskan. _Terkadang kemampuan menguntit Seungkwan ada gunanya..._

Jeonghan mengetukkan telunjuknya di dagu. "Eum... Tapi setauku Minghao udah punya pacar. Temen seangkatan Cheollie.. Eumm duh lupa namanya.."

"Jun. Senior kita dulu, seangkatan Seungcheol hyung." Ujar Woozi.

"Nah itu... Lagian Minghao juga bukan orang yang flirty setauku. Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Jeonghan terheran-heran.

"Nah itu dia pertanyaannya, Hyung." Ucap Woozi. Aku hanya terdiam.

"..."

 _Hiks..._

Aku mengusap mataku yang terasa panas.

"EHH WOO JANGAN NANGIS DUH!" Woozi menjerit dengan panik. Mereka bertiga langsung mengelilingiku.

"Hyung, ayolaaahh.." Seungkwan mengelap air mataku dengan tisu yang entah sejak kapan di genggamannya.

"Udah sayang.. Jangan dipendam... Coba cerita ada apaaa.." Jeonghan mengelus rambutku dan merangkulku. Mereka semua menatapku khawatir.

"Ada kita disini, Woo. Ada kita.." Woozi pun mengelus pundakku

Aku menghela nafas dan mulai berusaha berkata-kata.

"Eung... Hiks.. J-jadi.. Saat _open house_ kemarin berakhir... Dia bilang sesuatu ke aku... Hiks... Dia pingin merubah status kami... hiks.. Gamau cuman sebatas tuan hamba... hikss.. Dan dia juga ngambil first kiss aku... hiks.. Aku kemarin seneng... hiks.. A-aku kira setelah li-liburan aku ketemu dia... Tapi kenapa gini sih... Hiks.. eottokhae.. Hiks.." Ucapku lirih sambil terus menangis. Ketiga temanku terhenyak mendengarnya.

"Ini nih yang gue takutin kalau lu suka sama dia." Woozi mendecih.

"Apaan sih tuh anak.." Jeonghan pun juga kesal.

Seungkwan masih termenung, sampai...

"Hyung udah suka sama Mingyu?"

Woozi dan Jeonghan sepertinya luput memikirkan hal tersebut. Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya memandang penasaran ke arahku.

"Eumm.. Ne.. Hikss.. Iya.. Hiks.. Udah sayang.. Hiks.."

"MWOYA?" Jerit Seungkwan. Bersamaan dengan itu pula terdengar sapaan dari arah pintu.

"Pagi semuaa." Mingyu memasuki kelas, dengan Minghao dirangkulannya.

.

Pada hari itu ketiga temanku menemaniku ke UKS, mereka terpaksa ikut izin kelas denganku karena aku tidak bisa menghentikan tangisanku. (dan mereka khawatir kalau-kalau aku kenapa-napa)

 **Kkeut!**

Andromeda Time!

Hi semua! Aku mau curhat wkwk. Mulai besok sampai seminggu lebih kedepan aku nggak ada waktu untuk nulis (mau ngurus buat kuleyah and main+perpisahan sama squad2 ku tercintah). Jadi mungkin agak lambat update. Well idk juga sih, tapi aku usahain sblm tgl 20 udah update lagi. Soalnya setelah tanggal 20, sampai bulan agustus jadwalku penuh sekali wkwk. Jangan bosen2 menanti y guys:")

Kalau mau neror cepet update ke askfmku ajayaaa: yyasminm. Sekalian promo ig: iynmt, follow y guys insyaAllah ku folbek. Tp kasitau jatidiri kalian yach!

BTW, Coba tebak apa yang terjadi sama mereka~~


	5. Chapter 5

**[Balesan review]:**

 _ **Lanjut...**_ HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE tanggal berapa sekarang

 _ **Fighting! Semoga bisa update cepet terus!**_ Makasih yaaa, berkat kalian semuaaa aku jadi semangat terus pokoknya mari kita menyatukan mereka!

 _ **Ih Mingyu kok gituuu...**_ ayok main kerekan bendera naik turun di gantung sampe mampus :3

 _ **Alasan mingyu apasiiii?**_ HAHAHA. Coba tebak, ehBTW GUYZZZ DI ANTARA REVIEW2 **ADA YANG TEBAKANNYA BENAR LOH!** Bisa tebak lagi, tebakannya siapa? Clue,dia komennya pake huruf kecil semua! :3

 _ **Kalau reader yg follow igku, komen di foto ya! Sok sksd ajahhh! biar bisa sekalian kenalan:3**_

 _ **Kenapa gyuhao?!**_ Karena aku selalu cemburu melihat mereka (12 juli mereka uplot selca bareng FAAAAAK), biar kalian semua ikut cemburu *^*)/

 _ **Chan-min:**_ _Apakah aku harus memanggilmu twin chingu? Twin unnie? Twin saeng? wkwk_

.

[A/N] rasanya tulang ingin rontoq. But aku senang bcz akan memulai kesibukan baru, doakan yach. Dan akan selalu promosi ig*^*)/ iynmt follow jha, lalu komen biar ku follow. Aku selaw kok orgnya'-')/

Backsound: Seventeen – Rock. (sambil nulis sambil denger ini hahahaha)

" _You dig me to the top and straight down like a gyro drop"_

 **.**

 **Your name will always be written: svtbae, Guest, Do Hye Ri, wanUKISS, Sanny590, carrotforsvt, Skymoebius, Arlequeen Kim, Neulra, jeonbeaniewoo, lulu-shi, Firdha858, Karuhi Hatsune, xingliexia, hamipark76, elxabeth, Chan-min, Rie Cloudsomnia, BumBumJin, Gigi onta, Kim Anita, svtlovers, anon, SkyBlueAndWhite, Pinotthiyo, svteen, dindaaarv, 17MissCarat, Anak gesrek, boobeepboo, nuyybonew, 11234dong, dobichan113, Wonwifeu, rismadwi127**

 **Buat yang follow dan fav tapi diem aja**

 **MUNCUL GAK LO, GUE GANTUNG NI CERITA SAMPE SITU MUNCUL**

 **Gak deng. Ihiw.**

 **.**

Cast: Meanie

Drabble, Oneshot series!

Yaoi, BxB, DLDR, Typo

© Cast belong to their family, Ent, fans. Storyline is mine

Happy Reading!

Si **Jak**!

Hari ini sekolah kami akan pergi menuju Pulau Jeju. Kami akan melakukan perpisahan karena seluruh kegiatan kami di sekolah sudah selesai. Aku mencoba tersenyum walau sebenarnya ku tak mau. Hari ini tepat sebulan terhitung semenjak aku dan Mingyu tidak berkomunikasi, rasanya sangat hampa.

"Pagi semua." Aku memasuki bus dengan ransel di pundakku. Di bus baru ada ketiga temanku, Minhyuk dan Mingyu. Mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arahku.

"Pagi nunuuuu~ sini sini!" Jeonghan menepuk kursi bus yang kosong di sebelahnya, aku pun mendudukkan diriku disitu.

Bus ini terdiri dari 2 pasang bangku di masing-masing sisinya. Seungkwan dan Woozi duduk di bangku depanku, sedangkan di sisi seberang ada Mingyu dan Minhyuk. Mingyu duduk tepat di sebelahku, sedari tadi dia terdiam sambil memainkan ponselnya, dia tidak melirikku sama sekali. Aku yang mengetahui itu hanya dapat menghela nafas.

Daripada rasa sedih ini terus terasa, lebih baik aku memejamkan mata dan berlanglangbuana di alam mimpi.

* * *

Aku terbangun ketika merasakan pening dahsyat di kepalaku, rasa-rasanya aku mabuk perjalanan. Padahal biasanya aku tidak pernah mengalami hal itu.

Aku menggoyang-goyangkan badan Jeonghan namun dia tidak terbangun, aku terus memegang perutku sembari menutup mulutku. _Ya tuhan... mual sekali..._

 _Akh!_

Aku berusaha bangun untuk meminta kotak obat, tapi belum berhasil aku terbangun aku langsung jatuh terduduk. Pusing ini semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Igeo.." Seseorang menyodorkan minyak kayu putih ke arahku, _ternyata Mingyu._ Aku baru saja ingin mengucapkan terima kasih namun dia langsung membalikkan badannya, entah mengacuhkanku atau tidur.

"Gomawo.. Mingyu-ya.." Ucapku lirih sambil menatap botol minyak di genggamanku.

* * *

Kami sudah sampai di Pulau Jeju sejak sejam yang lalu. Kami dipersilahkan untuk menikmati pemandangan sekitar sebelum memasuki penginapan. Banyak sekali teman-temanku yang bergerombol, ntah bermain air, foto-foto, atau bahkan membentuk istana pasir. Aku menatap penuh ketidakminatan ke arah mereka. Rasa sedih yang terlalu menumpuk membuatku _mellow._

Aku memeluk syal dileherku, pantai sore hari memang terasa dingin.

"Huft.. Sedihnya." Aku berjalan tak tentu arah, menendang-nendang kecil pasir. Pikiranku penuh dengan nama _nya._ Masih baper maksimal karena kejadian tadi pagi.

Untuk menghilangkan rasa sedihku aku berlari-lari di pinggir pantai, menendang ombak untuk memecahnya. Setidaknya dengan merasakan hawa pantai mungkin rasa sedihku dapat hilang.

 _Hussss..._

Angin berhembus kencang tiba-tiba, syal di leherku langsung mengikuti alur angin yang ada. Aku yang kedinginan langsung mengejarnya.

Angin terus berhembus dengan kencang, syalku terbang ke arah laut. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan syal itu karena bagaimanapun itu merupakan kado ulang tahun dari Mingyu.

"Ah...A.. Ayolah sedi..kit laaagi.." Aku berusaha memanjangkan gapaianku untuk meraih syal itu.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Aku menangkap cahaya silau di pelupuk mataku. _Lha, aku kenapa?_

"Syukur lo gak mati." Woozi berujar datar, ia membawa segelas air putih dan memberikannya kepadaku.

"Emang gue kenapa?" Tanyaku setelah meminum air putih pemberian Woozi, seperti biasa ketiga temanku mengelilingiku.

Semuanya menatapku penuh kebencian, aku bergedik ngeri.

"Tadi tuh lu ngejar-ngejar apa tau ke tengah laut terus lu tiba-tiba teriak. Keanya kepeleset apa gimana gitu. Kita gak begitu liat sih." Ujar Seungkwan datar.

"PUAS BIKIN SATU ROMBONGAN PANIK?" Jerit Jeonghan sambil tak hentinya dia memukul bahuku.

"YAK SAKIT... YA YAK!" Aku balas meneriakinya, karena pukulannya rasa sakit di kakiku terasa.

"Emang lu ngapainsih sok sokan lari macem telenovela begitu di laut? Udah males idup?" Tanya Woozi sinis.

Aku terdiam, teringat lagi alasan kenapa aku berlari ke arah laut. Aku meraba-raba leherku namun tidak dapat kutemukan apapun. _Sial kemana barang itu?_

"A...Aku tadi ngejar syal..." Ucapku lirih.

"Oh syal yang tadi warna biru ada gambar beruang kecil itu ya?" Tanya Jeonghan. Aku menanggukkan kepalaku.

"Itu ada di Mingyu kalau aku nggak salah." Seungkwan berujar sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangan ini. Ia mencari-cari berbagai snack yang dapat ditemukannya.

Aku termenung. Mendengar namanya membuatku _mellow_ lagi.

Jeonghan menyerngit melihatku, "kenapa lagi, hm?"

"Kenapa nunduk gitu?" Tanya Woozi juga. Aku masih terus menundukkan kepalaku.

"Hiks... Maksud dia apaaaa.. A-aku keseellll. Syal itu hiks... dari diaa..." Tangis yang ku bendung tidak dapat ku tahan.

"SERIUS?" Seungkwan menumpahkan seluruh isi camilan di genggamannya.

"Eung... Woo... Sebenernya yang nyelamatin kamu juga Mingyu.." Jeonghan menyahut lirih.

"APA?!"

* * *

 _Tok tok tok..._

Aku terus mengetuk pintu kamar penginapan Mingyu, ingin rasanya mendobrak tetapi aku sadar ini sudah tepat tengah malam.

 _Tok tok tok..._

 _Tok tok tokk..._

 _Tok tok t–_

"YAK ADA APASI?" Mingyu membuka pintu dengan tatapan marah. Ia membolakan matanya menatapku.

"Ada apa?" Intonasinya berbanding terbalik dengan tatapannya. Ia berujar dengan dingin.

"Ikut aku!" Aku langsung menarik tangannya dan berjalan terburu-buru. Ia menatapku penuh keheranan.

"Apa-apaansih orang mau tidur juga!" Ia menaikkan nada bicaranya. Aku tetap kekeuh menarik tangannya dan terus berjalan. Menghiraukan ucapannya.

Mingyu tidak henti-hentinya mengomel, sesekali Ia terdengar menguap-nguap kecil dan menghela nafas. Namun herannya Ia sama sekali tidak melepaskan genggamanku.

Kakiku terus melangkah sampai ke arah dermaga. Rasa lelah yang sudah terasa membuatku berhenti dan melepas genggamannya. Aku masih tak menatap ke arah Mingyu.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Mingyu membuka percakapan dengan dingin. Aku pun membalikkan badan ke arahnya, berusaha mengumpulkan kata-kata.

"..."

Mingyu menatapku penasaran, tatapan dinginnya berubah jadi raut penuh penasaran.

"Maksudnya apa?" Ucapku pelan. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa... apanya?" Tanyanya.

Aku memberanikan diri menatap ke arahnya.

"Semuanya. Semuanya..."

"..."

"Kecuekan kamu, perhatian kamu. Kamu tuh kenapa sih. Aku gatau. Aku bukan pembaca sikap apalagi pembaca pikiran orang." Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Tidak berani menatap matanya sama sekali, membuat mataku basah dan ingin menangis.

Hening diantara kami berlangsung lama. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin melanjutkan perkataanku sedangkan Mingyu tidak menganggapi perkataanku.

"Huft..." Mingyu menghela nafasnya. "Maaf." Satu kata di ucapkannya

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. "Aku nggak marah, sumpah. Aku cuman butuh penjelasan. Aku yakin kamu ngelakuin hal kayak begitu pasti ada alasannya." Jelasku.

"Yaudah.. Aku jelasin, tapi sambil jalan balik ke penginapan. Oke?" Aku menghela nafas dan menganggukkan kepalaku.

Kami berjalan beriringan menuju penginapan, aku masih diam menanti penjelasannya. Mingyu sedari tadi seperti berusaha mengatakan sesuatu namun sepertinya dia tidak bisa.

"Hm... Oke. Intinya pas kemarin kita isi kuisioner, ingatkan?" Ia membuka percakapan, aku mengangguk.

"Kemarin... Aku bertanya kepada Namjoon, tepat sebelum dia mengumpulkan kuisioner itu."

"Bertanya apa?" Potongku.

"Kuisioner mu. Aku meminta itu." Intonasi yang digunakannya langsung berubah. Aku membolakan mataku.

"Jangan bilang..." Ucapku penuh rasa terkejut.

"Kalau kamu berpikir aku membaca itu, lalu aku marah, maka kamu benar. Aku marah..."

Aku menghentikan langkahku, menatapnya menuntut. "Tapi kenapa?"

Mingyu membalikan badannya dan menatapku penuh pengharapan. "Membaca tulisanmu, lanjut kuliah ke Jepang. Memangnya kamu pikir aku tidak sedih?"

"Ya.. Aku tahu, tapi kenapa harus marah?"

Mingyu melanjutkan langkahnya, mau tak mau aku mengikutinya.

"Perihal aku membentaku, maafkan aku. Aku hanya merasa kesal karena tahu kita akan terpisah. Kalau untuk kedekatanku dengan Minghao itu karena aku menceritakan semuanya ke dia.." Jelas Mingyu tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku sama sekali.

Tak terasa kami sudah memasuki penginapan, berhenti tepat depan kamarku. Ia menghela nafas.

"Aku... aku pingin mendiamkan kamu, gamau ngomong sama kamu lagi. Tapi saat tadi kamu mual di bus, lalu saat kamu hampir tenggelam tadi, aku nggak bisa. Bahkan saat aku tahu kamu masih make syal itu. Huft, maafin ke egoisanku." Aku terkejut mendengar penjelasannya. _Oh jadi maksud ini semua..._

"Sudah jelas kan? Sana masuk kamar." Mingyu mendorong ku ke arah pintu kamar.

Mingyu langsung berjalan menjauh, aku memberanikan diri membalikkan badan dan menggenggam tangannya.

"AKU SUKA KAMU." Teriakku lantang sambil memejamkan mataku, _UGH AKU MALU SEKALI TUHAN._

 _Cup..._

Kurasakan sesuatu di keningku, aku membolakan mataku. Mingyu sudah tersenyum hangat di hadapanku.

"Sudah sangat jelaskan?" Ia masih mempertahankan senyumannya. Aku terpaku. _Agh sial, pipi ini panas sekali._

"Sana tidur." Ucapnya lembut. Aku buru-buru berbalik.

Aku langsung membuka pintu kamarku dan membantingnya, persetan mau membuat orang kaget atau apa. Kurosotkan badanku di balik pintu.

"SIAL SIAL SIAL. AAAAAAARGH." Jeritku kencang sekali.

"WONWOO BERISIK." Aku mendapat lemparan bantal dari Woozi.

 **Kkeut!**

Andromeda Time:

Rasanya bisa jadian sama orang yang jadi sumber inspirasi dalam nulis cerita ini tuh... Dan kalau kamu (sang sumber inspirasi) lanjut baca part 5 ini, cuman mau bilang _'aku gatau kalau mencintaimu bisa semembahagiakan ini'_.


	6. Pengumuman

[Balesan Review]

 **Arlequeen Kim** : Tengkyu sudah revieeeew. Tsundere tapi ga fully gitu/? aku juga honestly agak merasa bersalah sama wonu dibikin adegan macem gitu wkwkkwk, sip akan! Nantikan yaw

 **carrotforsvt** : Tengkyu sudah revieeeew. Akan dilanjuttt, nantikan yaw. Anyway ini eror gitu heuheu baru sadar pas ku preview maap yawww

 **meanie shipper** : Tengkyu sudah revieeeew~

 **hamipark76** : Tengkyu sudah revieeeew. 'Jatuh cinta itu bikin orang bodoh"aku menerapkan ide itu wkkw

 **Rie Cloudsomnia** : Tengkyu sudah revieeeew. HEUNG, jadian apa ngga yooooo?

 **Zahra427** : Tengkyu sudah revieeeew. Sip akan dilanjutt

 **BumBumJin** : Tengkyu sudah revieeeew. Anggap saja wonu kurus mudah terbang jadi syal yang tipis pun mudah terbang /? wkwkkw. Kalau di dor mati dong. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaw~

 **17MissCarat** : Tengkyu sudah revieeeew. Wkwk kan mereka masih high school jugaaa masi galau2 gajelas awkwkwk/span/p

 **Gigi onta:** Tengkyu sudah revieeeew. Honestly aku juga anti banget sama cowo dan gaada cowo yang deket sama aku (Im nerd hoho). makanya aslinya jauh lebih complicated dari cerita ini wkwk. U need some times to find the right one! Xoxo, nantikan yawwww

 **Karuhi Hatsune:** Tengkyu sudah revieeeew, ada kokkkk. Sip nanti yaww

 **Skymoebius:** Tengkyu sudah revieeeew. Hayo hayo terka, itu hts apa udah jadian yoooo. Nantikan yawww

 **svtlovers:** Tengkyu sudah revieeeew. Cerita ini inspired gitu muehehe. UPDATE KILAT YA AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAH /tenggelam di sungai han

 **Sanny590:** Tengkyu sudah revieeeew. *kecebur* *berenang cem dugong* lol. Iya dan iya wkwk

 **svtbae:** Tengkyu sudah revieeeew. Bohohohohooo nantikan lanjutannya~

 **Firdha858:** Tengkyu sudah revieeeew. Ada kokkkk, nantikan yaww 

**Wonu nikah yuk:** Tengkyu sudah revieeeew. Iya:( mingyunya terlalu sayang sihhh. Cinta itu antara iya dan engga makanya ragu :(

 **jeonwow:** Tengkyu sudah revieeeew. HAHAHHAHA jujur ff ini kayak curhat buat aku. Yuhuuuu nantikan chap selanjutnya yaww

 **SkyBlueAndWhite:** Tengkyu sudah revieeeew. IYAAAA, lobeu lobeu. Nantikan lanjutannya

 **ChoiJayy:** Tengkyu sudah revieeeew. SUDAH FOLBEQ KOQ wqwqwq. Ada lanjutannyaaa nantikan yaww

Andromeda Time, edisi pengakuan dosa

JADI UPDATE INI BUKAN UPDATE HAHA  
Cuman curhatan doang.  
Jadi sekarang aku masih liburan dan baru aja selesai liburan wkwkwk, chapter kemarin adalah chapter menuju akhir dan mungkin 2/3 hari lagi akan di update chapter finalnya.

Maaf karena php lama  
Maaf karena membuat kalian menunggu

Aku tau cape nungguin, kayak wonwoo nungguin mingyu:( lelah:(  
Beberapa bulan ke belakang ini aku bener-bener ngalamin culture shock kuliah, dengan tuntutan akademik y bgt, trs ada bbrp masalah juga. Makanya 100% lupa kalau ada kerjaan disini yang belum dikelarin. I am really sawry.

JADI. Intinya ff ini tetep ku lanjut, mohon bersabar sedikit lagi yaaaaw. Love you!


	7. Chapter 6: Finale

[A/N] Hehe akhirnya chapter final kelar jugaaaa. Karena pengakuan dosa sudah dilakukan jadi aku cuman berharap semoga kalian enjoy~

Cast: Meanie

Drabble, Oneshot series!

Yaoi, BxB, DLDR, TYPO

© Cast belong to their family, Ent, fans

Storyline is mine

Si Jak!

Pagi itu kami semua sudah berkumpul di lapangan tempat bus kami berada. Hari ini merupakan hari terakhir perpisahan kami dan kami semua sudah bersiap untuk kembali.

Aku terduduk di bawah pohon, menghindari sinar matahari yang mengenaiku. "Ugh, lapar.." Aku memegang perutku, memang aku belum sarapan sedari pagi.

 _Sret_

Kulihat sebuah roti dihadapanku. Aku mengernyit heran dan menatap ke atas. Seseorang berdiri tegak, menghalau sinar matahari ke arahku.

 _Lah, dia ngapain?_

"Hi, Wonwoo." Sapa Minghao sambil tersenyum. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahku tanpa perizinanku. Kami terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama, tidak ada satu orang pun yang berminat membuka pembicaraan.

Aku yang tidak betah dengan keheningan ini memfokuskan pandanganku ke arah laut, kulihat Mingyu sedang bercanda dengan teman-temannya.

"Chukkae ya, Woo." Ujar Minghao. Aku menatapnya heran.

Ia menatapku kembali dan tersenyum. "Ada hal yang harus ku klarifikasi. Pertama, aku dan Mingyu itu sahabatan sejak kami SMP. Banyak orang yang salah paham karena kedekatan kami dan mungkin kamu salah satu dari orang-orang itu, jadi ku minta maaf. Mingyu bukan tipikal orang yang mudah mengumbar kedekatan dengan orang-orang terdekatnya, selain itu aku dan dia memang selalu beda kelas jadi begitu. Dan yang kedua, selamat ya. Mingyu itu sayang banget sama kamu dari pertama ketemu."

"Mwoya?!"

* * *

"Jadi, begitu ya?" Ujar Jeonghan. Yang lain hanya terdiam menatap tidak percaya.

"Yah.. Begitu lah." Aku menganggukkan kepalaku./span/p

"Jadi, selama ini kita salah paham ya."

"Iya…"

"Tapi untunglah kekhawatiran kita tidak terjadi." Ucapan Woozi diangguki kami. "Oh iya, selamam kamu kenapa? Teriak-teriak gajelas begitu."

Aku merona mendengar ucapan mereka.

"Roman-romannya udah ada yang jadi nih." Seungkwan menggodaku, yang lain menaikturunkan alisnya sambil menatapku curiga.

"A.. . N-ngga tauuuuuuuuu!"

"Ngga tapi nada bicaranya gugup gitu nih yeee." Goda Jeonghan hyung.

"Ada cintaaaa~" -Woozi.

"Yang kurasakaaan…" -Seungkwan.

"Saat ku resaaaah" -Jeonghan.

"Dalam harap~~ OH INDAHNYAAAA!" Jerit mereka bertiga saat melihat Mingyu mendekatiku.

"Annyeong semua!" Mingyu membungkukkan badannya. Temanku menatapnya aneh. Nih anak malu-maluin banget sih

"Aku culik Wonwoo dulu yaa." Ujar Mingyu. Teman-temanku hanya tertawa menatap tingkah Mingyu.

* * *

Kami menghabiskan waktu kami yang tinggal beberapa menit lagi sebelum keberangkatan. Aku sedari hanya terdiam, mengatur debaran demi debaran di dadaku.

"Kenapa diam saja, Woo?" Mingyu menatapku dengan senyuman andalannya. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku pelan.

Mingyu meletakkan tangannya ke atas kepalaku dan mengusapnya. Aku pun menatapnya heran.

"Aku tau kamu mikirin sesuatu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum, "ceritain aja.."

"Kamu jangan khawatir, sekarang kalau kamu lagi ngalamin hal yang ga enak, kamu sedih, kamu kesel, kamu bete, cerita aja sama aku."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku dan menghentikan langkahku.

"Wae?" Mingyu menatapku heran.

"IYA! Aku kesel."

"Kenapaa? Cerita cobaaa."

"Ada orang nyebelin banget." Mingyu menatapku heran.

"Siapa? Perasaan selama disini kamu ga kenapa-napa deh…"

Aku mendecak.

"Jadi maksud semua ini apa?"

"Kamu baik sama aku, kamu perhatian sama aku, kamu cium aku, semuanya itu apa?!"

Mingyu terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya terbahak kencang.

"Kok kamu ketawa sihhhh." Aku merasa kesal.

"Jadi kamu masih merasa di gantung? Masih butuh kepastian?"

Aku membalikkan badanku, sebagai bentuk kekesalanku.

Mingyu menarik bahuku dan membalikkan badanku.

"Woo, dengar ya.. Aku bukan pengumbar perhatian apalagi ciuman. Kamu masih meragukanku? Aku cuman ngelakuin itu sama orang yang aku sayang kok." Ia tersenyum ke arahku dan merubah posisi dirinya menjadi berlutut.

"Kamu butuh pernyataan ya? Dengar ya, Woo. Aku sayang sama kamu. Aku butuh kamu. Aku mau kamu jadi satu-satunya yang ngedampingin aku. Saat susah maupun senang. Aku gamau menaruh label pacar diantara kita karena saat nanti kita menjauh pasti label itu sirna. Jadi jalani aja. Ikutin takdir kita ngebawa kita kemana. Okai?"

Aku menunduk, perasaanku campur aduk menjadi satu, malu, senang, bahkan kesal.

"YA AMPUN SWEET BANGET MINGYU NGELAMARNYA." Terdengar teriakkan dari balik semak, ternyata temanku plus Minghao menonton kami sedari tadi.

Mingyu yang malu langsung berlari menuju mereka dengan membawa sendal di genggamannya.

Aku tertawa melihat mereka,

.

.

.

Nunggu itu indah ya!

CUT!

Andromeda Time:

YA ALLAH KELAR JUGA. MAKASIH BUAT 151 REVIEW TERHITUNG DARI PERTAMA NGEPOST PADAHAL FF INI SHORT BGT WKWKWKWK. AKU SAYANG KALIAN SEMUA~

Anyway mau nanya nih. Aku mau mulai nulis cerita baru lagi, kalian lebih suka tema wolf/dewa dewi yunani/dinasti kerajaan korea? Aku mau research juga soalnya aku masih buta sama tiga jenis cerita itu. Nanti dari permintaan kalian bakal aku buat ceritanya \o/

XOXO, lemonaite


End file.
